Maybe Just maybe
by Rogan Lover
Summary: Rocky is having trouble with her dancing. Who will she turn to for help? My first fanfiction. Hope you enjoy. Please read and review. This is for the Rogan vs Cogan challenge. This is a two-shot Rogan story.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! This is my first fanfiction. Hope you like it. In this story the wedding is still months away but Jeremy and Logan have already moved in with the Jones family in their apartment. Logan does know how to slow dance and Rocky doesn't.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shake it up or the characters on Shake it up. :C**

* * *

Rocky's POV

I climbed down the ladder on the fire escape and through the window in the Jones Apartment. As she climbed through she saw her best friend's future step brother, Logan

"Hey, Hey, Hey" I said cheerfully.

"Hi, Rocky" Logan said, giving me one of his award winning smiles that will make any girl melt.

"Is Cece here?" I asked.

"No, she went with Tinka shopping for some handbag that just came out. Why didn't you go shopping with her?" Logan said taking a bite from an apple.

"I had to study for a algebra test so I was too busy to go with." I replied. I should ask him know. Its know or never.

"Umm, Logan could I ask you something? Please don't laugh when I ask you it." I asked nervously.

"Sure, anything." said Logan curiously.

"Teachmehowtodance" I blurted out.

"Sorry, what?" he asked confused.

"Please teach me how to dance" I said slower enough for him to understand.

"Rocky Blue ASKING FOR HELP ON DANCING. Why would you need me teach you?"

"I mean to slow dance. Deuce told me that you told him that you took a slow dancing class. Shake It Up Chicago is doing a performance on that particular dance and I am the only one that doesn't know how to slow dance. I can't asked Cece or Ty because it will be weird and too embarrassing. So when Deuce told me that you know how to slow dance. I thought you could teach me. Please your my only hope. Please." I said. I hope he says yes.

"UmmmSure" he said still trying to get what I just said through his head. ", What about Sissy?"

"She doesn't have to know" I said desperately.

"Okay. What time and where?" He asked

"How about here if that is okay with you. Maybe when Cece's on her date with James. I already agreed to help her get ready so we can start straight after."

"That fine. I am going to the skate park. See you then" he says walking out the apartment.

"Bye." I said as I climbed out the window heading to my apartment. When I was in my room I took out my diary and began to write.

* * *

_**Dear diary,**_

_**I finally had the courage to ask Logan to teach me how to slow dance. I am so happy he said yes. I never really enjoyed slow dancing. I prefer hip hop and modern dancing. It was too boring for me. I really like Logan. I wonder if he feels the same about me. I know I shouldn't be thinking about that because Cece will never accept our relationship. He doesn't even like me that way right? He only sees me as a friend. I hope I don't embarrass myself in front of Logan. Wish me luck! :)**_

_**The one and only,**_

_**Rocky Blue**_

* * *

"Bye Cece. Enjoy your date with James." I said pleased.

"Thanks again for getting me ready. I look great if I do say so myself" said Cece flipping her hair to the back of her shoulder.

James escorted Cece out the door of her apartment, complementing her beautiful scarlet red dress. Logan walked into the living room wearing denim jeans and a checked green shirt. I was surprised he wasn't a beanie.

"Ready to practise?" He asked me politely.

"Yep and it might take a while. I find slow dancing extremely boring" I said

"That's okay. I got time. Lets start. Put your arms around my neck." he said

"Like this?" I asked uncertain whether I was doing it right.

"Yeah, Lets start of easy. A simple 1-2, 1-2" he said as he put his hands on my hips and started moving to the music. I began nervously. Accidently stepping on his toe.

"Sorry" I said quickly.

"It's okay. You will get better." he said comforting.

I stepped on his toe three times already and had enough.

"I give up, I'm useless at slow dancing" I shouted frustrated at myself.

"No your not. You just stressing too much. I will turn off the music and we will practise slower." He said.

"Okay I will give it one more shot. If this doesn't work out I guess I have to tell Ty I can't take part in this week's show." I said sadly

"You will take part in the show. Just relax, you will do fine."

He turned off the music and started dancing much slower. We practised for about 10 minutes without music and I started to get the hang of it.

"Your getting good at this. I am turning the music back on." He said.

I nodded we started at the same pace as without the music for a few minutes.

"Let's pick up the pace." He added.

"Okay" I said unsurely, scrunching my nose.

"Don't worry your gonna do fine." He said reassuringly.

It was going good for the first ten seconds then I fell. Luckily Logan caught me. Our eyes met, we stared at each other for a good 30 seconds when I realised he was beginning to lean in. Then I found myself also starting to lean closer. Suddenly our lip met, sparks flew. We kissed for about 7 seconds before I pulled away. He was speechless of what happened just seconds ago. I was still trying to process this all in. OMG! I just kissed Logan Hunter. The Logan Hunter. Then I thought about Cece what is she going to say if she finds out.

"Logan I gotta go. It's getting late. Cece will be coming soon. Tell her to text me what happened on her date. I will talk to you tomorrow." I say as I climb out the window.

"umm ok. Sure see you tomorrow. We have a lot to talk about." he said uncertain. I could see he was deep in thought.

* * *

_**Dear diary **_

_**I just finished my dance lesson with Logan. Let's just say it was very unexpecting. He kissed me. Tomorrow we have a lot to talk about. What if he says he wants to be just friends? He was the one who leaned to kiss me first. **_

_**Maybe he does feel something towards me after all. **_

_**Maybe...**_

_**The one and only **_

_**Rocky Blue**_

* * *

**Please R & R. Hope you enjoy my first fanfiction. I am sorry if there is any grammer mistake in it. This is just a one-shot for the Rogan vs Cogan challenge. Do you guys think I do should do a sequel on what happened the next day? **

**Love Rogan lover **


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys! Here's chapters 2 I decided to make it a two shot. Sorry guys if I confused I just decided at the last minute.**

* * *

**Disclaimer : I don't own shake it up Chicago. sadly. :(**

* * *

Rocky's POV

I woke in the morning, took a shower and dressed in to my black skinny jeans, ankle boots and a floral top. I flopped on my bed and took out my diary.

* * *

_**Dear Diary**_

_**I am really nervous today because Logan and I are going to talk about our feelings. I have no clue which I am more afraid of Logan rejecting me or Cece finding about this whole incident. This is gonna be a long day!**_

_**The one and only**_

_**Rocky Blue**_

* * *

I put my diary under my bed. A few seconds later I heard a beep from my phone. I looked at the message. It was from Logan.

**Logan: Hey Rocky. Can you come to my apartment at 12? James offered to tutor Cece some geometry so she won't be here. We have a lot to talk about. **

**Rocky: Sure. See you at 12.**

I put down my phone and did some maths homework. That always calm's me down.

* * *

I climbed down the fire escape and into the window to find Logan sitting on the couch playing a video game. He was wearing jeans, a blue jacket and a navy-blue beanie.

"Hi Logan." I said seating on the couch next to him.

"Hey. So about yesterday in didn't mean anything right?" Logan said awkwardly.

"ummm. no" I said disheartened but hoping him to believe me.

"Oh" he said disappointingly.

"Did it mean something to you?" I asked.

"uuuuuhhhhh." he said ,"Yes, it did" He blurted out finally.

"Rocky I like you. That words can't explain. I know that you don't like me. I just thought you should know that I see as much more than just a friend. You have know idea how excited I was when you asked me to teach you how to slow dance and how nervous and afraid I was if I was going to mess things up between us. Which I did. Every time I see I just wish you were mine." he said out regretting he hadn't said the last few sentences and facing his head down looking at his shoes.

I was almost in tears(tears of happiness that he likes me) when I spoke up, "I like you too. I lied before when I said the kiss didn't mean anything. It did. After all you are my first kiss. Logan I started liking you from the time Cece and I met you. At first I thought it was a tiny, little crush but when we started hanging out more I fell for you. I wasn't sure whether you liked me back and yesterday just got me a whole lot more confused. I..."

I did not get to finish my sentence as Logan interrupted me with a kiss. It was perfect. I put my arm around his neck and he placed his hands on my waist. The kiss lasted for about 2 minutes when we had to pull away for air.

"Does that we mean we are more than friends?" I asked him breaking the silence between us.

"Yep, if you want." he said.

"Definitely." I said kissing him on the cheek.

"What about Cece? Won't she be mad?" He asked confused.

"Yes at first but I know deep down you both really care for each other. After all you are going to be step siblings in a few months time. She is going to be happy because she is not going to be spending much time with me. She has James so we can even double date." I said happily without a doubt in my mind that Cece will find it gross at first but will be extremely happy for both Logan and I.

"Okay. Rockywillyoubemygirlfriend?" he said shyly.

"Sorry. What? I said curious of what he just said.

"Will you be my girl friend?" He asked nervously.

"Yes I would love to." I said pulling him is for another kiss.

* * *

**Hoped you guys enjoyed it. This is the final chapter for this story. If you have any question about this story or anything is confusing you please PM me or leave a review. Thanks for reading. Once again this is for the Rogan vs Cogan challenge.**

**Love Rogan lover**


End file.
